I learned French for you
by Nexstar
Summary: General O'Neill learns French for a close friend. Not just mainly about jack any more also about Daniel. Not a slash [complete]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, I did lets just say if I did Daniel would be out of his shirt more, a lot more. ; )

Only my second fic so don't be too mean, but if it's really bad send me flames so I'll stop.

**SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR SEASONS 7 & 8**

Setting: alternate reality but not too different: Sam's not engaged to what's his face, and Sam ain't in the air force, Jack is General, oh and Major Kalwalsky (he leads SG-1 as a Colonel now) is still alive, so is Dr. Frasier(not sure if she'll be in it though just a ) , after Lockdown

'hi'thinking "hi"talking

* * *

Jack's POV

Sam was sitting in her office, when I walked by.

"Au revoir, François," Sam said into the phone

"You like French," I asked pausing for a moment

"Yea, I love the language"

'okay....steps to get Carter, 1) get smarter 2) get Daniel to teach me French' I was so busy thinking about this I ran into a door.

'note to self get the doors fixed so they open into the rooms,' I thought while one of the new recruits was sucking up to me 'shit I'm gonna have a bump on my head, I hope I remembered to tape 'Simpsons'. I decide to find Daniel, where the hell is he....not in his office.....the infirmary....'

"Daniel, what did you do this time," I ask him

"What...oh I didn't do anything, I...uh...came to see one of the nurses," Daniel said blushing. Personally I'd be blushing every time I came in here if I came in as much as he did.

"Daniel, the tests can't find anything wrong," said one of the younger nurses, before she saw me, "G..G..General, s..sir what are you dong h..here D..D..Daniel isn't that bad, it was just a headache"

"I know, it never is, I need to talk to him."

"So long as you don't shot me," Daniel mumbled to his self

"Daniel, let's go"

"Jack, you ruined it, she likes you"

"She's also young enough to be my daughter. I need you to teach me French."

"French, Jack you know that'll take awhile, a couple of months at least. Why do you want to learn French."

"Can't tell you"

"I guess, I don't French."

"It's for someone"

"Now was that so hard."

"Yes"

"Get over it, when do you want to start"

"Tomorrow"

"okay"

'I'm gonna shoot him again, I am gonna shoot him again'


	2. Chapter 2

A/n I didn't get any flames, so I'll assume it wasn't that bad unless you're is shock from reading such bad writing.

Isa-I don't speak French. I'm learning Spanish, but a guy I know is learning French, so if I get something wrong please tell me so I can yell at him. ; )

'hi'thinking "hi"talking

**Daniel's POV**

'who could Jack want to learn French for, Let's see it's probably not one of the nurses...ha...and everyone just laughes at me because I go in there so much, it's not like it's always an accident.'

"Daniel Jackson"

"Yes, Teal'c"

"Should you not be examining that artifact brought back by SG-2"

"Probably, uhm...yea, I should go do that."

'When I teach Jack should I start the normal way, or just go ahead and teach him the words he wants to learn seeing as it's for a girl'

"Daniel"

'Yeeeeeeeesssssssss it's the nurse from the infermiry'

"Yes, Christine"

"Do..a..you know if the General is seeing anybody"

'shit shit shit shit shit'

"I think he is," I say sounding a little dissapointed

'shit shit shit shit hit'

"oh...a...ok"

'she leaves so I decide to follow her, she stops around the corner, I would have never have guess what I heard'

"What did he say," Dr. Carter asks

"Daniel says he is seeing someone, I think Daniel thinks I like the General." Christine said about to burst out laughing"

'Truth was I did think that'

"What he's old enough to be your dad."

"I think he was a little jealous"

"Well Daniel is single"

'yes I am

"I don't know I mean what if...."

'I counldn't here any more, and I heard Teal'c somening around the corner, so I had to walk past the girls, while they were talking about me'

* * *

Please review 


	3. Chapter 3

'hi'thinking "hi"talking

SAM'S POV

"Au revior, François" I told him over the phone.

"You like French" Jack askes

"I love the lanuage"

'That was odd. I need to get back to work. Aww...hell I can't work. I'll go for a walk. I go in the infirmiry just as Jack and Daniel walk out.'

"Hey Christine"

"Yes"

"Could you do something for me"

"Sure"

"Find out if the General is seeing anyone"

"And if he's not"

"Then I'll tell you then"

"Alright then I'll ask Daniel"

'I leave smirking know that they both like the other but is too afraid to tell the other. UGH...what is that smell? I look around but see nothing, how odd it smells like a chicken actually there are a couple of us. I am a chicken and i'm not afraid to admit that, I wonder if there is a chickens anomyous. Hi, I'm Sam Carter and I'm a chicken, HAHA that would be funny I could see Jack, I hope, and Daniel and Christine. The four of us could sit there talking about how we are chickens. Here's Christine she just finished talking to Daniel'

"What did he say," I ask

"Daniel says the General is seeing someone, I think Daniel thinks I like the General." Christine said about to burst out laughing

"What he's old enough to be your dad."

"I think he was a little jelouse"

"Well Daniel is single"

"I don't know I mean what if...."

'What the hell.'

"Daniel what is your problem"

Please review I live on reviews please please


	4. Chapter 4

Teal'c POV (A/N thought Teal'c's looked funny. Yay and stuff, I have a beta reader yay, She is my baby (not really a babyThis is the sister I'm 12 Hey, back off my story) sister, but she get straight A's as opposed to my C's.

* * *

'These people have been acting strange lately running about, yelling, not doing work. They need to go to my chicken's anonymous group, I need to do my homework from group. Tell someone a secret. What secret should I tell them, that I had fun just leaving with Trista? Yes, that is the one I will tell them. Who to tell? I'll tell Daniel'

"Daniel Jackson"

"Yes, Teal'c"

"Should you not be examining that artifact brought back by SG-2"

"Probably, um...yea, I should go do that."

'I can't tell him' I think as I walk away, 'but I must' I turn and walk back around the corner. 'Hey, Daniel is running from me, I'm not that scary. Fine. I'll go tell Colonel Kalwalsky, where would he be the...mess hall.'

"Colonel Kalwalsky"

"Yea, Teal'c"

"I need to tell you something"

"I'm listening"

"I like'd leaving with Trista"

"Uhm....okay Teal'c. That was out of the blue, but okay"

"Thank you for listening"

"Your welcome, I have to go to see General O'Neill "

'I nod'

* * *

Sorry it's short I don't like Teal'c that much 


	5. Chapter 5

Kalwalsky's POV

'Sam's droning on about some scientist mumbo jumbo. I think Daniel is the only one listening, Teal'c is staring at the wall good thing he don't have laser vision cause I mean if he did, that wall would be toast. Okay the misson is to get technology, it always is maybe we'll get some this time"

"Kalwalsky, did you get that," Jack asked

"What, yea, go to PX3- 989, and look for signs of life"

"Alright as soon as you leave in ten get suited up"

"Yes, Sir"

'God, she is hot but Jack likes her surprised she can't tell it's so obvious. Oh well'

"Chevron 7 engaged"

Daniel's POV

'SHIT, that hurts. I can't see, where the hell am I.'

"Where the hell am I?"

"Daniel relax, it's okay." Christine told me

"Ilveyo" (I love you)

"Daniel don't try to talk"

Daniel slipped out of consciousness.

"Well Daniel, looks like I'm not going to be learning French from you any time soon," Jack told me.

"Don't make me laugh it hurts."

"Hey, guys, General can I talk to Daniel **alone**, Sir" Christine asked

"Yes, I was just leaving."Jack said giving Daniel a thumbs up.

"For a while there when we lost you I...I...was really woried I would lose you with out having a chance to tell you how I felt. I like you I like you alot."

"I thought you like the General."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to put this up we got a new computer, I got the old one in my room and I couldn't get on the computer 'cause I didn't have a call thing that tells you if you have a call while you're on the internet. Now on with the story.

Daniel's POV

"The General" Christine burst out laughing, "Jack is old enough to be my dad, in fact that's how I see him. It would be creepy if I dated him, it would be like dating my dad."

"Then why did you ask me if Jack was seeing anybody"

"Sam asked me to find out for her" she said dropping her voice to a whisper.

"Jack asked me to teach him to speak French for someone, does Sam like French"

"Yea, you don't think"

"Jack's learning to speak French for her"

"and Sam wants to know if he's seeing anyone, to know if she should try to flirt with him"

"I think we should trick them into a date with the other"

"how"

"I'll write Sam a letter, pretending to be Jack and ask her to meet me at a restaurant, and not to talk to me about it,"

"I'll do the same only to Jack, from Sam, alright when do you want to send them the letters"

"In two days we can deliver the letters, asking about this Friday"

"Okay. What did you say earlier?"

"When"

"When you first came in"

'shit she remembers god damn it"

"Did I say something?"

"Yea"

'change the subject, Daniel, come you idiot change the subject'

"Friday, I think we should follow them"

"Daniel, what did you say"

"Do you want to go out Friday"

"What..."

"I mean just to follow Jack and Sam to see what they do"

"Oh...okay. I'll see you later I need to check on the others"

'I blew it, she thinks I only want to be friends, I want to be more than friends'

Please review, even if it's just to send flames, I'll use them to roast marshmallows.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's POV

'What's that on my desk, a note.

_Dear Sam,_

_Could you meet me at O'Malley's this Friday at 8:00. Let's not talk about it until then. I'll see you there, I hope._

_Jack_

Jack is asking me out yea! What should I wear, this could take awhile. I promised Christine I'd tell her if something happened and it did. Where the hell is she. Ah ha there she is.'

"Christine, Jack asked me out"

"Finally, I mean the two of you have been ogling at each other for months"

Sam elbowed Christine in the side

"HEY, that hurt"

Jack's POV

'What is that yellow paper on my desk. Oooooh it's a note.

_Dear Jack,_

_Could you meet me at O'Malley's this Friday at 8:00. Let's not talk about it until then. I'll see you there, I hope._

_Sam_

Sam asked me out, I love her that about her, she has enough courage to ask me out. I need to find Daniel. I'm so glad he got his sight back, things would be all wrong with out him here. There he is, that little space monkey.'

"Hey, Daniel"

"Yea, Jack"

"You need to teach me French now. I got a date with Sam this Friday"

"Good for you, I've got something to do but I'll meet you in my office in a few minutes"

"yea"

Daniel's POV

"Christine, Jack fell for it"

"So did Sam"

"So, I'll pick you up at 7:30 right"

"Yea, I'll see you there"

"Alright, bye"

"bye"

'Now to my office to teach Jack French'

"I already know that au revior means goodbye"

"Since you want to learn it for some one else I'll teach a few words you'll want to know first"

"Okay"

"Bonjour means hello"

"Bonjour"

"Good"

A few hours later

"That's enough for today, Jack that should be enough to impress her"

"Her? How did you know"

"Well you just told me, and I was assuming you weren't gay"

"Oh...yea"

Friday night.

Still Daniel's POV

'All right so this is Christine's apartment. I hope she isn't going to change her mind about going out only this isn't technically a date......WOW, she looks really good'

"Are you ready"

"As I'll ever be"

"Let's go" I say offering her my arm.

'It's 8:00 o'clock, where are they. Okay there is Jack where is Sam, oh there she is. Shit I think Sam saw me'

Sam's POV

"Is that Daniel"

"Where" Jack asked turning around, "Yea that little space monkey's spying on us, so is that nurse with the crush on Daniel"

"You mean Christine"

"Yea"

"Let's give them something to watch"

"What" Jack said as he turned around and his lips met Sam's.

The next Monday

In Jack's office

Jack's POV

"So, Daniel, did you enjoy your weekend"

"Yea"

"Did you do any thing special"

"No"

"Are you sure"

"Yea"

"We saw you two"

"Really we...uhm I mean I didn't....Yea well you kissed her"

"Who did Jack kiss" Kalwalsky asked walking in.

"Sam" Daniel said.

"So. You shouldn't have been spying on us"

"Well Daniel I heard that you went on a date with a certain nurse and the other nurses are giving her a hard time about it. Jack it's about time"

"What"

"Come on Jack everyone could see the tension between the two of you."

"What are they doing to Christine"

"So it's true. They aren't doing anything, it was just a rumor that got started so I found out it was true"

Sam walked into Jack's office and saw the three men.

"Oh, am I interrupting something"

"No, me and Daniel were just leaving"

"What's up Sam"

"About last night, sorry if I was just a little forward I just wanted to teach them a lesson"

"It's okay. IlearnedFrenchforyou"

"What"

"IlearnedFrenchforyou"

"Jack a little slower please"

"I learned French for you"

The End

So what did you think? If this was a bad ending let me know.


End file.
